


Got My Name On This Treasure

by roxyandthepink



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyandthepink/pseuds/roxyandthepink
Summary: My take on "see you in a bit then".Now with added girlfriends.





	1. Don't Make Me Wait Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> I am my own beta so all mistakes are mine. I use too many commas and I apologise for that; I'm trying to be better.
> 
> Title borrowed from Troye Sivan's My My My – as usual not really anything to do with the story but I can't stop listening to that song. I recommend giving it a listen.

Today had just been like any other Tuesday; a bit crap quite frankly – as most Tuesdays are.

First of all, there were no heart-meltingly adorable toddler cuddles when she woke up (Johnny was away with her dad and Megan to Centre Parcs of all places), she had no milk for a morning brew, then she spilt the last of her smoothie all over the inside of the car and herself (has the man never heard of lids) and then at work she had had to put down a beautiful old golden retriever named Red whose arthritis was leaving him in too much pain to keep going. 

Plus (and it's a big plus) she hasn't seen Charity in nearly two weeks. And yes, she knows that they're just having fun, okay? But that doesn't mean she's not allowed to miss her. It also doesn't mean she's going to accept being treated like a second-class citizen by her not-girlfriend. 

Who even goes on holiday without telling the person who gives them toe-curling orgasms on a regular basis that they're buggering off for ten days? Apparently, Charity does. 

Why should she care though, right? It's just a bit of fun. It’s pretty much become her new mantra. She agreed to it after all.

The only thing is, it's starting to feel like fun, but with Feelings. She feels the need to capitalise the word in her mind because yeah there've been feelings involved already in their not-relationship, feelings like anger and frustration and lust (probably an unhealthy amount of that, Vanessa can't ever remember burning this way for anyone before); but in the quiet moments between her and Charity, when it's just the two of them cuddled together, there are Feelings. Feelings that are more like caring and trust and the foundations of that stonking great L word that Vanessa isn’t even going to voice mentally. 

So, when she had trudged in to Tug Ghyll at half past 5 her mood was firmly rooted in ‘misery guts'. It wasn’t immediately going to get any better either - still no Johnny, still no milk, still a slight whiff of banana every time she moved and still not a word from Charity. She knew Charity was back from her holidays but had yet to see her and she had no idea how the other woman was going to be with her. Maybe the radio silence meant Charity had had enough of her. 

The blonde slumped down on to the couch with a sigh at the thought, not even bothering to take off her coat. She had told Charity that she liked her and she'd meant it; but that doesn't really seem to quite cover the way the woman makes her feel. When Charity looks at her with those big eyes, it makes her feel desired and wanted and her heart fills with emotions she's not meant to have yet. Until Charity pulls a stunt like Lanza-flipping-rote and then it's possibly right back to passive-aggressive games and hurt feelings and Vanessa questioning her own worth. Only for a minute though, ‘til she reminds herself that she was just fine before Charity Dingle came in to her life and it'll be no different when she leaves it either; and yes, she knows that's false bravado but what other choice does she have? She's not going to pine for Charity. Much.

Vanessa allows herself another few minutes of wallowing before she wearily picks herself up and heads for the stairs to get ready to go to the pub. Just as her foot hits the first step an idea flashes across her mind; a way to get a little bit of (well intentioned) revenge for the silence, and a way to remind Charity of what she’s missed out on over the past week or so.

It puts a spring in her step as she bounces up the stairs to her bedroom – she has an evening to plan. 

~vanity~vanity~vanity~vanity~vanity~vanity~vanity~vanity~vanity~vanity~vanity~vanity~vanity~vanity~vanity~vanity~vanity~vanity~vanity~vanity~vanity~vanity~vanity~vanity~

Vanessa isn't stupid – she knows what Charity's like when she's backed in to a corner, like a cat caught in the handle of a plastic bag. Having a go at her would be a very bad road to go down. So, Vanessa opts for the tried and tested mum method of 'I'm not angry, I'm just disappointed.' Probably good practice for when Johnny grows up.

The pub's busy when she gets there but it's like all her senses are tuned in to Charity's frequency. Everyone's busy speaking to Sandy, including Charity, so Vanessa gets to just take the other woman in for a few minutes. She looks good, all sun kissed and relaxed. It takes a lot of will power not to walk round the bar and stake her claim. 

They don't get the chance to speak until after Charity's fixed everyone a drink, including a pint for herself, but she can feel eyes on her every so often while she chats to the others. 

She spots Charity wiping down the counter behind the bar and knows this is her chance. 

"Did you have a nice time then?" Vanessa asks as she rests her pint on the bar. She's prepared for the worst (a holiday romance perhaps?) so she should really have expected the way Charity tries to brush off her absence as if it was nothing.

"Yeah, yeah it's alright if you like... Lanzarote." Charity doesn't seem to want to make eye contact with her, only glances up briefly to make sure she's got Vanessa's full attention. Her voice is a bit quieter when she continues, "So shall I come 'round tonight then? Pick up where we left off?"

Vanessa had vowed to herself that she'd be cool, calm and collected when they spoke but she can feel the hurt start to grow in her chest. Clearly the other woman is only interested in one thing from her. 

There's a frown on her face when she replies, "We left off with you leaving and not saying goodbye!"

"I had to go away, for the kids" is Charity's instant response. A bit too quick, like it's been rehearsed. The only excuse that Vanessa can't really argue with.

Vanessa drops her eyes as she fiddles with her pint. She knows they're not really anything, can't bloody forget it, so it's not like she can pour her heart out to Charity, but she had thought she might have gotten an apology at being forgotten so quickly.

"Just think a postcard might've been nice that's all." They both know that the disappointment on Vanessa's face isn't about the postcard. Vanessa can tell by the way Charity's eyes narrow slightly, taking her in, that she's not doing a great job of hiding how she feels. Definitely time for a quick exit because she's already fulfilled step one of her plan – making sure Charity was free tonight - and she doesn't need it to go pear shaped now. 

"Right well, I'll see you in a bit then," she says setting down the dregs of her pint - as if she was going to say anything else.  
Charity might be crap at communication but Vanessa needs to kiss her like she was dying of thirst and Charity was an oasis in the desert. From the wink Charity sends her way she thinks that just maybe, the other woman feels the same way. 

~vanity~vanity~

Admittedly, this may not be the best plan Vanessa’s ever come up with but she’s committed to it now so she’s seeing it through. 

Step three of the plan is that she's currently sitting on Charity’s bed. Alone. Charity has no idea she's here, which is risky, considering that it's likely there are other people in the house. Something about Charity just makes her want to take a chance on something a bit risqué though. 

It’s late, nearly half 11. She reassures herself that it'll all be fine; Moses is with Chas over at Paddy's since Charity's closing up, and she was pretty sure as she crept up the stairs a few minutes ago that she could hear Noah snoring faintly. As she listens now she can just make out the tinkle of glasses being placed on shelves downstairs. Vanessa reckons it'll take Charity another ten minutes or so to get up to her room – normally when she's closing up the pub Charity doesn't appear at the house until quarter to midnight-ish.

The second stage of the plan had been easy; gorgeous lacy, blue lingerie, with a front clasping bra, exactly the same shade as Vanessa's eyes. As soon as she'd tried it on she knew she had to buy it – everyone's told her it's no easy thing keeping Charity's attention, and while that might have been true before, Vanessa knows from their conversation the other week she doesn't need to try too hard to keep it now – but sexy lingerie never hurt anyone's chances at anything. She's got her jeans and a black jumper on over the top but part 4 of the plan calls for something a bit different.

She’s only ever seen Charity wearing the red and black flannel shirt once and can’t help but think what a shame that is. That one time it had been flung on quickly when Charity had to rush downstairs for whatever the morning drama was that day. The sight of her not-girlfriend in something so casual caused Vanessa to feel a flush of heat rush over her. 

Vanessa gets up and walks over to the dresser; the shirt is kept in the bottom drawer along with Charity’s pyjamas. She quickly shucks off her jeans and sweater (and socks) then pulls the shirt out and closes the drawer with her foot. She puts the shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned as she walks back to the bed. It's hard to resist lifting the collar and smelling it – there’s a faint trace of Charity’s perfume and a grin tugs at the corner of her mouth. 

She lies back down on the bed and burrows in to the thick down duvet, enjoying the soft material against the back of her legs. There's a faint whirring from downstairs and Vanessa closes her eyes to let her hearing focus on the sound. Charity must be hoovering – pretty much the last thing on the to-do list. 

It’s sad really how much the image of the other woman doing something so domesticated affects her – makes her yearn (just a tiny bit) for something more with Charity. To distract herself from melancholy thoughts she tries to picture what Charity would look like in a bikini (because yeah she’s seen her in underwear but there’s just something about women in swimwear that really appeals to her - and yep - definitely bisexual). Really bloody fit probably. The woman could probably make a potato sack look appealing. 

As her mind flashes image after image of Charity in a variety of bikinis, her hands start to wander over her stomach and the soft cotton of the shirt. She does have a mission to complete after all. 

The blonde lets her fingertips trail over the super fine hairs on her abdomen and the tops of her thighs. There’s a tiny bit of fear tickling her nerves – fear of Noah walking in, fear of Charity not coming up to change after her shift and going straight to Tug Ghyll, fear of Charity really hating the idea of Vanessa in her bed without strict prior agreement – and it seems to have heightened her senses quite a bit. She can feel wetness start to pool between her legs and knows that tonight, after ten days of not getting to kiss, or touch, or even look at Charity, it really won’t take long for her to complete her plan.

She's so engrossed with her fantasies – and by what her wandering hands are doing - that she completely misses the bedroom door opening and Charity wearily trudging through it. She also misses the way the taller woman freezes at the sight before her. 

She does not miss the gasp Charity tries to hide as she quickly closes the door behind her, before stepping forward in to the room. Their eyes meet and the heat in Charity’s gaze causes Vanessa to bite down on her lip and clench her thighs together, nails scrape gently across smooth skin, red marks left in their trail.

“What's this then babe?” asks Charity, voice low and warm. She suddenly doesn’t seem as tired as a moment ago. Her eyes are now tracking the movement of Vanessa’s hands, taking in the lingerie and the shirt, “couldn’t wait to see me?”

Vanessa could feel her eyelids droop with the lust that washes over her. There’s heat prickling her skin but she has to play this cool, “Mmm, something like that.”

The bed dips to her left as Charity sits down on the edge, left hand moving to lay on Vanessa’s stomach – but it’s intercepted and moved back to rest on her own thigh. Vanessa's tone is firm when she says, “Nope, no touching, hands off babe.”

Charity eyes snap back up to hers, disbelief colouring her tone, “What? But babe -"

Vanessa slides her hands over her body with more purpose than before, one hand sliding down to trace over the waistband of her underwear. 

She tries for a coy tone but it’s far too breathless to be convincing, “Don’t you want to see what I had to do Charity, when you were gone?” 

It earns a quiet growl from the taller woman and her gaze flits rapidly between Vanessa's face and the movement of her hands, one of which has come up to stroke her breast while the other trails over the inside of her thigh. 

“I kept thinking about you – bout how good it feels when your hands are on me, god when they’re in me - fuck, Charity. I – I missed you,” she cringes internally at the whine in her voice on the last few words (even though she’s helpless to prevent it) because part of her worries that the tone and the words and the idea of something more meaningful between them will make Charity run.

The movement of Charity getting up off the bed causes her heart to drop in to her stomach for a second before she opens her eyes to see the other woman removing the last of her clothing; bra and underwear dropped unceremoniously on top of the pile already on the floor. Charity appears over her on hands and knees but she’s careful not to touch Vanessa in any way. 

“Ness, babe I – I need to touch you, let me,” Charity’s voice breaks and Vanessa thinks she’s never seen the other woman look so desperate, “please babe.”

Vanessa's will power nearly cracks but she’s determined to make Charity sweat it out a bit; she knows fine well how this night is going to end. Well she hopes she knows – she’s never 100% sure of anything with Charity. Her hands are moving with more purpose now, caressing her breast, teasing over her nipple that's pebbled under lace; her right slides down under the waist of her knickers, middle finger running lightly over soft curls. As her fingertip slips between her folds and brushes over her clit she lets out a whimper, looking straight in to Charity's eyes.

Charity's own eyes squeeze shut and her head drops slightly as she seems to try to gather herself – the poor thing must be pretty frustrated by now. It's been nearly a fortnight since they were last together like this and Vanessa's guessing Charity didn't get a lot of 'me time' with 2 young kids in the same room. Hell, Vanessa only had one child and she'd only managed it once. 

Vanessa decides it’s time to take pity on her (and herself) even though she really, really had planned to make the other woman watch her, “Charity – touch me,” she gasps. 

She catches the split-second wave of lust that passes over Charity's eyes, and then the other woman's hands are all over her, fingertips digging in to the soft flesh of Vanessa's thighs while her mouth attaches to her nipple, sucking hard though the fabric.

"As much as I love this very, very, sexy lingerie on you babe, it has to go," Charity husks at her and oh god she's missed that voice. She nods and then whimpers quietly as she feels Charity sliding the scrap of lace down her legs while Vanessa hastily unclips the bra and opens it wide. The taller woman comes back up to hover over her, taking exposed breasts, erect nipples and the flush that’s spread over Vanessa’s chest. “You look so fucking good in my shirt Ness.”

Vanessa writhes and whimpers under her, revels in Charity’s undivided attention. Every touch and kiss on her skin feels like pure energy flowing in to her; like Charity is the sun and she’s the flower blooming in her light. She buries her hands in long blonde hair as Charity moves up to nip at her neck, trail kisses along her jaw and finally, finally, connect their mouths. Vanessa's falls open immediately against soft lips and Charity’s tongue licks in against her own. It evokes a strong memory of that tongue in other places and she moans in to the kiss, just before Charity pulls away and slides down to rest between her thighs.

“I think I’ve had to wait long enough for this, don’t you?” Charity asks with a pointed stare. Vanessa really should be indignant since it’s kind of Charity’s own fault it’s been so long but she honestly can't find it in her to care right now. 

At the first swipe of Charity’s tongue through her folds Vanessa's hips jerk slightly even as she tries to control them. She moves her hands back to Charity’s hair, not to control the other woman's movements, just to encourage her on. 

She feels like she's being worshipped, long slow strokes against her clit that make her feel drunk; fingertips against her entrance, teasing her until first one, then two fingers are sliding slow, and deep, inside of her. Vanessa's tries to rock her hips faster but Charity doesn't seem to want to change her pace, looking up at Vanessa as she purposefully continues her incredible torture. 

The slow, sensual torment carries on for a few minutes and it’s as though her mind has been subconsciously adding things up in the back of her mind when she comes to a sudden realisation; Charity is moaning. Not just any moan, not an 'I love eating you out' moan; it’s the moan that usually lets Vanessa know she’s rubbing or licking or sucking Charity’s clit in just the right way. The fingers of Charity's right hand might be deep inside Vanessa (which is weird in and of itself because Charity’s left handed? Charity even says it’s the hand she ‘does her best work with’ for Christ’s sake) but her left is nowhere to be found. Her left shoulder is moving though, in short, sharp movements that indicate Charity’s hand is moving frantically. 

And holy fuck Charity’s touching herself while she eats Vanessa out. 

The thought alone rushes Vanessa towards the edge of her orgasm – it doesn’t matter that the fingers inside her have pretty much stopped moving (Charity now seems to be leaning pretty heavily on her right elbow) because they're curling hard against the rough patch inside her and the mouth on her clit is working harder than ever; it doesn’t matter that the rhythm might be slightly off because the randomly flicks of tongue and scraps of teeth are making her clench tight around Charity - and she can’t stop herself from moaning Charity’s name.

Hooded blue eyes look up and their eyes lock. Charity sucks Vanessa’s clit gently in to her mouth and her tongue flicks faster and harder against it. Vanessa’s trying her damnedest to hold off her orgasm but Charity’s moans are getting more and more guttural and the vibrations are driving her crazy. The other woman's eyelids are fluttering, eyes starting to roll back slightly in her head – Vanessa knows she must be close. Her fingers are now digging in slightly to Charity’s scalp to keep her mouth where she wants it and her hips rock down hard and fast, dragging her clit against a now flat tongue over and over again. Every nerve ending in her body feels electrified and her eyes slam shut.

“Charity,” she gasps trying to keep her voice low (the last thing she wants right now is an 11-year-old interruption) “Oh god, right there, don’t stop – oh, oh!”

Vanessa's orgasm rips through her and she has to fight to keep her moans quiet enough that they don’t stray past the door. Her back arches and her toes curl and she can feel herself clench hard around Charity's fingers. It amazes her the physical reactions Charity evokes in her; she's never had sex like this before, never felt so connected to anyone, and yeah, she's had orgasms before with guys (even if she did have to practically drag it out of them sometimes) but every single one Charity gives her feels like a gift.

Charity doesn't let up sucking her clit or haphazardly flicking her tongue against it until Vanessa feels the other woman's mouth fall open and then Charity's panting and moaning and gasping Vanessa's name in to her folds as she comes. 

It takes a few minutes for both of them to recover enough to move from where they've both collapsed – when Charity lifts her head from between her legs, Vanessa can see the wetness coating her mouth and chin. She sits up slightly and draws the other woman up to meet her mouth, moaning as her tongue flicks out to taste herself on soft lips. 

When they break apart Charity's gaze is intense as she says, "I missed you too Ness." The sincerity in her voice is obvious which, in her post-orgasmic state, causes Vanessa's heart to skip a beat. 

She pulls her not-girlfriend down to kiss her again and can't help but feel that little flame of hope inside her, hope for more with Charity, start to burn a wee bit brighter. For all Charity's games and bravado, Vanessa has a sneaking suspicion that she's not alone in that feeling. 

As they cuddle together under the duvet, Charity's arm round her waist and head tucked under Vanessa's chin, the only sounds in the room are of soft breathing and the occasional rustle of fabric. 

Charity's breaths even out and Vanessa knows she's fallen asleep. It seemed like a pretty strong orgasm to be fair. She strokes her fingers gently through long blonde hair and places a gentle kiss on top of Charity’s head. She considers that while her plans might have not have been executed perfectly, she's still more than happy with the result – Charity actually admitted she had missed her too. Result!

Vanessa wonders what other things she can get her not-girlfriend to own up to because yeah, she's seen Charity jealous before when that whole awkward situation with Daz went down, but she can't help thinking the reaction might be even better now. You know, with all the Feelings. 

'Only one way to find out,' she thinks before slumber takes over, 'time to start planning.'


	2. Make Me Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa called her her girlfriend. 
> 
> Pretty much just 5k+ of smut with feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know loads of other people have written this scenario way better than I but I just had to get it out. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Chapter title borrowed from Janelle Monae.
> 
> Happy Birthday purplereiign. Please consider this your birthday present my friend :)

They don't even get past the first landing on the stairs before Charity's pressing Vanessa back in to the wall, hands gripping the hem of her black dress and tugging it up her thighs while her mouth is hot and wet on Vanessa's neck. She's nipping and sucking and licking and there's definitely going to be a mark there in the morning but Vanessa _really_ can't bring herself to care - since it kind of feels like her girlfriend ( _bloody hell_  she actually gets to say that now) is purposefully trying to mark her. The thought makes her throb between her legs and scrape her nails over the other woman's scalp, hands applying gentle pressure to keep Charity as close as possible.

Eager hands that are sliding up the outside of her thighs stall midway up and Charity releases her skin with a pop to look down at her discovery.

When she got invited out earlier that night Vanessa had hoped that she’d make Charity so jealous she’d turn up at the club or be waiting for her on her return home; either way, she just somehow knew she’d end up in bed with Charity. So she’d decided to dress up a bit and added stockings and suspender belt to her outfit instead of boring old tights.

Stockings and suspenders that Charity was now practically drooling over.

“ _Jesus_ \- Ness…” Charity sounds like she’s trying to catch her breath as she takes in black lace knickers, creamy white thighs, black stockings and suspender belt. Her expression is almost identical to the one Johnny had on Christmas morning when he saw the pile of presents with his name on under the tree.

Just when Vanessa is about to ask the other woman if she likes her present Charity’s expression falters before it’s covered with that cocky, unaffected smirk.

“You really were planning on getting lucky in that club eh babe? What was it- get your mojo back?” She adds a fake chuckle but Vanessa can tell by the way Charity avoids eye contact, by the way she leans away slightly from Vanessa, that she needs to be reassured right now. As if Vanessa calling her girlfriend isn’t enough. She has a feeling Charity is going to need a lot of reassurance in their relationship – that Vanessa is here to stay, that she wants Charity so badly all the time, that she cares about what Charity thinks and feels – and Vanessa is more than happy to be the person allowed to give that to her.

Vanessa cups Charity’s face in both hands, patiently waiting until she makes eye contact, voice gentle but firm when she speaks, “Charity, the _only_ thing I’ve been able to think about all day is _you_. You’re the only person I wanted to wear these for.” Charity perks up at that and presses herself forward again, Vanessa's hands sliding round to tangle in the soft hair at the nape of her girlfriends neck.

Charity tips her head forward to rest their foreheads together and murmurs, “You're something else you.”  
  
“Is that a good thing?” Vanessa would have held her breath while she waited for the answer but it comes too quickly.

“Ness, you’re- it’s…the _best_ thing. I-" she pulls back to look at Vanessa again. She seems to be struggling with something, uncertainty colouring her face, until her eyes darken and suddenly she’s pressing Vanessa harder in to the wall and kissing her hard, tongue almost immediately asking for entrance against soft lips. Vanessa grants it instantly, sucking on Charity’s tongue and making both of them moan.

Charity’s hands start moving upward again and as soon as Vanessa's dress is hiked up far enough, Charity's left thigh slides in between her own. There's only a couple of layers of cloth between them as Vanessa instinctively grinds down against the other woman, the roughness of lace rubbing along her folds. Charity's hands clutch and grasp at her hips, pushing down and pulling them closer, and Vanessa lets out a breathy moan at the delicious pressure on her clit.

Vanessa's had a lot of alcohol tonight but by the time they'd all returned to the pub she had definitely started to sober up. Not even like they were there that long, what with getting thrown out and all. The way Charity is kissing her makes her feel drunk all over again though – it's slow and deep and it makes Vanessa's knees feel weak. Sappy yeah but clichés _are_ called clichés for a reason she supposes.

Charity has her arms wrapped tight around her waist, keeping her close as their hips move against each other. The only thing Vanessa can really manage to do is cling to her girlfriend's shoulders and thrust her hips faster as her head tips back against the wall with a thump. Charity's mouth is back on her neck, flicking her tongue over the sensitive skin just under her ear.

"Charity," she gasps breathlessly, "I'm not gonna last much longer if you – if you keep doing that.”

A tongue flicks up before teeth capture her earlobe, and then Charity's murmuring in her ear, "Well I'm not planning on stopping _now_ babe. Go on – be a good girl for me, make yourself come on my leg."

The reaction is instantaneous; Vanessa's hips seem to move of their own accord, frantically grinding in to Charity, moans catching in her throat. She can feel how wet she is after what has essentially been hours of foreplay between them tonight, and for a split-second, wonders if she's leaving a stain on Charity's trousers. It's ridiculous that she's so close already, but that’s what this woman, her _girlfriend_ , does to her. She's in serious danger of channeling a 16-year-old boy by coming in her pants after only 10 minutes, so she tries to slow down her movements and take a deep breath.  
  
Until Charity starts to whisper in her ear, voice like warm honey, "I know you want to come Ness, I can feel how hot you are against my leg. I bet you're absolutely _soaking_ for me aren't you babe?"

" _Shit_ , Charity, please, I need-" The rhythm of her hips is erratic at best, urged on my Charity's arms pulling her in tight. Tendrils of pleasure are snaking up her spine and down to her fingers and toes, hands constantly moving to clutch and grasp at Charity's back.

"What do you need babe? Tell me what you need, you know I'll give you whatever you want," Charity is breathless as she whispers to in her ear. There is so much more meaning behind those words than before and the emotion swells up inside of Vanessa. She lifts her head from the wall to look at Charity; she's flushed, mouth open and eyes wild with lust as she watches Vanessa. She's never looked more beautiful to Vanessa than she does right now.

"That's it, keep looking at me babe, keep those eyes open. I want to watch you when you come for me."

It's hard to keep eye contact with the way her eyelids are fluttering shut at those last 3 words, because Vanessa really does want to come for Charity. Her hips stutter in their rhythm, the sensations becoming too much to fight against now. Her girlfriend is demanding an orgasm and Vanessa is powerless to resist.

She comes in a frantic burst of motion, hips stuttering and jerking as Charity's thigh moves relentlessly against her, whimpering and pleading for her not to stop, hands grasping tight fistfuls of the other woman's jacket in her hands as wave after wave of pleasure rolls through her body.

Strong arms around her waist hold her up when her legs give out under her and she sags forward in to Charity, breathing hard as she recovers. It takes a minute or so to come back to herself, lifting her head to look at her girlfriend with a slightly dazed look on her face.  
  
What she sees sends an aftershock through her and she can feel her clit throb; Charity's eyes are dark and hazy with lust, mouth open and chest heaving with uneven breaths. She looks like she wants to eat Vanessa alive, ‘and oh and what a way to go,’ she thinks.

Their eye contact is intense as Charity's next words “I’m not done with you yet,” are practically growled at her, and as if to emphasize the point uses the arms still around Vanessa's waist to push her down against her thigh as she lifts it slightly. Vanessa lets out a gasp at the pressure on her still swollen clit and scrabbles to hold on, squirming against her.

“ _Jesus_ \- Charity-" there’s a definite needy whine to Vanessa's tone which earns a dark chuckle from Charity. The taller woman dips her head to meet Vanessa’s mouth with her own, tongues stroking over each other until Charity captures her bottom lip between her teeth and tugs slightly before letting go. Her eyes burn invisible patterns in to Vanessa’s skin, hands sliding up her sides over her ribs to brush the under side of her breasts. 

“Never did tell you how good you look in that dress babe did I?” Charity’s voice is low and warm, “Must admit when I saw you going out earlier it was the first thing that popped in to my head.”

Vanessa can’t stop the light blush that dusts her cheekbones at that, “Yeah?” she all but whispers.

“Yeah babe,” there’s a soft smile on Charity's face that Vanessa has never seen directed at her, only ever at her kids, and her heart expands in her chest.

It would be so easy to fall in love with this woman.

Charity’s smile turns in to grin and there’s a twinkle of mischief in her eye when she asks, “Wanna know what… my second thought was?”

“Mmm I think I might have an idea,” she quips, jokingly rolling her eyes as she wraps her arms around the back of Charity's neck.

“Oh yeah? You reading my mind now?” Charity replies, playing along.

“Well… I know it was probably something like – how quickly can I get her out of that dress, that about right?” as she’s talking she slides her hands around to Charity’s chest, flattens her palms out and pushes lightly. The taller woman stumbles back a step, catching herself before she falls on to the stairs, narrowing her eyes playfully at Vanessa.

Vanessa continues on as she closes the distance between them once again, not giving Charity a chance to answer, “I bet your next thought was about what I’m wearing underneath the dress eh?”

Charity’s answer is to close her eyes and nod eagerly, as if she’s imaging a lingerie clad Vanessa right now. Vanessa waits until Charity meets her eyes to continue, “Wanna go upstairs and find out?”

 _God_ , they’ve come so far since Charity first said those words.

There’s a gasp of “ _yes_ " from Charity as she lunges forward to capture Vanessa's mouth.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
It takes a good 5 minutes to make it the rest of the way upstairs because they can’t seem to stop kissing and climbing the stairs drunk is hard enough without someone else attached to your face; Vanessa pushes Charity’s jacket of her shoulders and down her arms tugging it off, all without breaking their kiss, and then they’re wandering underneath Charity’s top, scratching her nails along warm muscles and Charity is positive there’ll be marks there in the morning.

The thought of her girlfriend leaving her mark on her makes Charity shiver – not like all those times before where people have marked her in horrible, vicious ways. When Vanessa does it, accidentally or otherwise, Charity feels like she _belongs_. And yes, the idea of people _belonging_ to anyone else _is_ archaic and in the past would have made Charity burn with righteous indignation; but with Vanessa, well, the only thing Vanessa seems to want in return is to belong to her – if the noises she was making earlier are any indication. Charity’s not really sure what she did in this or maybe even a past life to deserve the right to belong to this kind, beautiful woman but like she said downstairs, she’s not going anywhere. Unless it’s where Vanessa is going and then yeah, Charity’ll be there.

God when did she get so _soft_?

Eventually they actually make it in to Charity’s bedroom and as soon as they stumble through the doorway Vanessa is lifting the hem of Charity’s top over her head breaking their mouths apart while she kicks the door closed behind her.

Hands move to the button and zip on her trousers and Charity wraps her own arms around Vanessa’s back to pull down the zip on her dress. Vanessa starts to kiss her neck, teeth scraping gently over tendons, and her hand moves round to unhook Charity’s bra, while the other slides down, tugging at both her jeans and knickers.

Her girlfriend apparently has a plan to get Charity naked as quickly as possible and she is a-ok with that because she is more than ready to feel Vanessa's hands and mouth all over her body. They break apart to finishing shedding their clothes and shoes, Vanessa coy as Charity’s eyes roam over the lingerie again. She looks like she’s resisting the urge to cover herself under Charity’s intense gaze. The smaller woman really does look incredible, smooth pale skin and black silk and lace combining to make a mouth watering sight.

“You look good enough to eat babe,” Charity can hear how husky her own voice is and she knows Vanessa can too, not much point trying to hide how she affects Charity now that there’s the odd string.

“Well you’ll need to wait your turn babe because I-” small hands grip on to her hips and Vanessa guides her backwards until calves meet the bed, eyes roaming over Charity's naked body, “plan on having my way with you first.”

Charity feels like her skin is on fire even though the room is cool (it is February in the dales after all, and no amount of central heating ever seems to heat this draughty old building), breaths come faster and shallower than before. She’s still on edge from the amount of anxiety she felt earlier in the night, and while their chat earlier took a lot of it away, Charity still needs this physical connection with her girlfriend (a few weeks ago she’d have scoffed at that word but when Vanessa said it for the first time tonight, Charity felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders).  
  
Gentle hands push down on her shoulders and she sits on edge of the bed – which brings her face to stomach with Vanessa and gives her a much better view of that lingerie. Her hands wrap around warm thighs and pull, tugging Vanessa to stand flush against her torso, between her knees. She can make out a slightly darker patch on the lace in front of her and, at the same time, registers the smell of Vanessa’s arousal. Charity feels like Pavlov's bloody dog when her mouth starts to salivate.

Vanessa's hands are playing with Charity’s hair, twirling curls around her fingers until Charity places a kiss on the smooth skin of Vanessa’s stomach and she lets out a gasp then she quickly leans down so they’re face to face.  
  
“You’ll get your turn babe,” she chastises against Charity's lips then lowers herself to kneel on the floor between Charity’s legs, right hand running over her thigh while the other comes up to tangle in her hair once more and connecting their mouths again.

It starts out slow, as though the frantic mood from the stairs has passed, exploring each other’s mouths gently and completely lost in each other. Everything feels different, more meaningful, now they know the other isn’t going anywhere in the foreseeable future. Maybe this is what stability and commitment actually feel like. Charity hopes it is.

Vanessa moves her mouth away to trail kisses down Charity’s neck, so she tips her head back to give the other woman as much access as possible. Her mouth is hot and wet, painting her skin and leaving Charity panting. She has to lean her weight back on to her palms slightly and her thighs clench around Vanessa's waist as hands map out her ribs.

Charity feels like she’s being worshipped.

Thumbs flick up across her nipples, just as Vanessa bites down on the thick muscle where neck meets shoulder, causing a chain reaction in Charity; a loud moan breaks from her throat and she tilts her hips forward seeking friction against Vanessa's stomach. Vanessa groans when their skin makes contact and drops her forehead on to Charity's shoulder.

“Charity you’re- _fuck_ you’re so wet,” Vanessa murmurs, fingers and thumb pinching and pulling at erect nipples. Charity can’t even reply, doesn’t feel like she’d be able to string a sentence together right now; all she can do is gasp and moan and arch in to Vanessa. She looks down to watch as her girlfriends mouth closes around her nipple, tongue taking a long slow swipe before sucking; Vanessa is gazing up at her from under hooded eyelids and the sensuality of the situation is not lost on Charity. Placing all her weight on her right palm, she brings her left up to the back of Vanessa's head, keeping her in place.

“Ness- shit,” Charity pants, grinding herself against the firm muscles in her girlfriends stomach and painting her arousal across them. The men she’s been with in the past loved her boobs, the weight of them in their hands, the soft flesh pliable under their grip; Vanessa also seems to be rather fond of them (if the amount of time she spends staring at them is anything to go by) but under her attention Charity feels cherished and revered – not used.

Realistically Charity knows it’s only a couple of minutes but it feels like her girlfriend spends an eternity licking and biting and sucking on her nipples and the soft flesh of her breasts. All Charity can do is hazily try to watch and rake her nails across Vanessa's scalp, while voicing her appreciation in moans and whimpers.

Vanessa pulls back to sit on her heels, sliding her hands along the inside of Charity’s thighs and pushing her legs further apart to stare down at her glistening folds. The hunger in her eyes when she looks up at Charity makes her clench – Charity has a feeling she’s about to be devoured.

Wet kisses on the inside of her thigh make her muscles twitch and she really wants to close her eyes, but Vanessa’s still looking up at her and she doesn’t want to break the connection. She manages to keep eye contact right up until Vanessa trails her tongue lightly through the very edge of her folds, tickling soft curls, and then the fight is lost – her eyes slam shut and Charity jerks her hips up to seek more contact.

“Lie down babe,” Vanessa murmurs and Charity falls back on to her elbows – she wants to be able to watch this for as long as possible – just before Vanessa’s mouth is on her. She’s reduced to a pleading, whimpering wreck within minutes because Vanessa seems to be avoiding placing any direct pressure on her clit; instead she flicks her tongue inside Charity’s entrance, lapping up the liquid seeping from her, and sucks at her lips, scrapping her teeth gently across them, fingers spreading Charity wide open.

“Ness, please babe, don’t tease me, I- I need, _please_ ,” Charity begs. Actually begs – but it’s like someone else is in control of her voice though because she’s so needy and desperate she can’t even think to form sentences. Vanessa moans against her, and Charity feels the vibrations ripple through her throbbing clit.

Vanessa pulls her mouth away and Charity feels fingertips circling confidently around her entrance (Charity remembers the first time they did this, every touch coloured with trepidation and uncertainty. They’ve started to learn each other now though, learned what the other likes, what makes them plead for more) then feels first one, then two fingers pressing inside her. They slide in to her so easily she knows that she must be very wet.

“Ungh... Ness,” she groans, because she’ll never tire of the feeling she gets when her girlfriend is inside her – so full and connected.

Vanessa’s mouth eventually comes to hover over her clit as her fingers start to thrust inside Charity, working in and out slowly. Charity is so turned on that even Vanessa's breath makes her twitch – and then that mouth is on her. Vanessa must have an innate ability to go down on women because every time she manages to find every spot that makes Charity roll her hips, every spot that makes her clench around demanding fingers, every spot that makes her continue whimpering and pleading and moaning Vanessa’s name.

Tonight is no exception.

Within minutes Charity can feel her muscles clamping down around Vanessa’s fingers and the other woman’s tongue on her clit is relentless, flicking harder and faster across it. She lifts her head to look down and groans at the hungry eyes staring back at her, until Charity every muscle in her body tenses up as she tries to keep Vanessa in the exact spot she’s in, “God Ness, right there- _oh_!”

Then her hands are grasping at the bed sheet as she hurtles towards the edge, with a cry that was possibly meant to be ‘Vanessa’ but doesn’t end up sounding that way, and comes hard.

She can feel Vanessa’s thrusts slow slightly as she lifts her head, chin shining with Charity’s essence. Her thighs are still twitching with each gentle thrust inside her when Vanessa climbs off the floor to connect their mouths in a messy, wet kiss. It’s so easy to wrap her leg up around that tiny waist, so easy to tangle her hands in to sweat dampened hair and kiss her girlfriend fiercely – tasting herself on Vanessa’s tongue, so easy to accommodate another finger as it’s eased in alongside the other two.  
  
The next thrust inside her is definitely anything but gentle, curling to push against that rough patch inside, and it makes Charity whine wantonly because this is something Vanessa has learned about her that no one else ever has before. Charity’s helpless to do anything other than cling to her girlfriend as she fucks her. Their rhythm is hard and fast now, Charity can hear how wet she is, and she’s struggling to think; struggling to keep her hips from jerking erratically; struggling to breathe but reluctant to pull away from the tongue thrusting in to her mouth in countenance to Vanessa's fingers.  
  
Her girlfriends thumb haphazardly strums over her clit, once, twice and she has to break away to suck in big mouthfuls of air. Vanessa’s mouth is instantly on her neck, panting heavily and in her ear.

Vanessa growls “ _mine_ ,” in her ear and then Charity’s coming, her second orgasm racing through her body like wildfire while fingers continue moving inside her. They curl forward rapidly, over and over again – pressure building inside Charity until it can’t be contained anymore – and she feels herself release all over Vanessa’s palm. The first couple of times that had happened Charity has been so mortified she nearly fled; until she started paying attention to the way Vanessa reacted to it. Her girlfriend would sigh and moan and stare up at her with something like wonder in her eyes. Just like she’s doing now. It makes Charity feel powerful in the wake of a devastatingly good orgasm.

She feels empty when Vanessa’s fingers slide out of her and when she opens her eyes she’s met with a very desperate but trying-to-hide it Vanessa. Vanessa who, still clad in the sexiest get up Charity’s ever seen, is currently straddling her hips and licking Charity off her fingers.  
  
It really does astound her sometimes how, even after a mind blowing orgasm, this woman can get her fired right back up in a heartbeat.

There's definitely a wet patch underneath her but moving right now is out of the question because she feels totally boneless. Charity needs to make Vanessa come and she needs to do it soon. She reaches out to press her thumb against the crotch of black lace; the fabric is soaking under her fingers and she can tell there’s barely any friction.

“Take these off babe,” she demands.

Vanessa sits up on her knees, hands moving to her hips, and Charity’s a bit confused why her girlfriend’s not getting up, until fingers are pulling at ribbons on either side that she hadn’t noticed before. When both are undone Vanessa swipes the fabric away completely leaving her bare; she’s got the sexiest smirk on her face that Charity has ever seen, like she knows exactly the effect she has on her girlfriend. Charity can’t wait to wipe it off.

“Bra too,” she orders.

It's off in an instant and Charity takes a moment just to stare at her girlfriend; Vanessa in only stockings and suspender belt, so wet she’s dripping, looking like she might cry if Charity doesn’t touch her soon, is an image she wants to burn in to her memory.

Charity’s hands slide down thighs to cup behind Vanessa's knees and tug as she whispers, “Come here babe.”

Vanessa doesn’t seem to understand the intent in Charity’s motions and leans forward with her hands on either side of her head. It’s not what Charity has planned but the sight of breasts so close within reach is far too tempting a distraction to resist. She captures a hard nipple in her mouth just as her girlfriend opens her mouth to say something; whatever it was comes out as a rather loud and desperate whimper, and Vanessa grinding down on her stomach. The wet heat she feels against her makes her hands snap up to Vanessa's bum to pull her hips down harder and then the smaller woman is moaning and rutting against her.

She turns her head to briefly flick her tongue over Vanessa’s other nipple as she tucks her hands back under her thighs and pulls once more. Her girlfriend shuffles forward a few inches with a confused look on her face. Charity can tell the instant Vanessa gets what she’s trying to do as first comprehension and then insecurity flits across her face.

“Charity… are you sure? I- What if I suffocate you? What if you don’t like it?"  
  
“Then what a way to go babe!” Charity laughs (because really if that’s how she has to go in the end then so be it!) but at her girlfriends crestfallen face she rushes to fix her mistake. “Ness, you’re not gonna hurt me babe. If you don’t want to it’s okay – I just want you to feel good, y'know? We can do something else if you want yeah?”

Vanessa stares down at for a few long seconds and then the last question registers in her mind, “Me not like it? What you talking about babe?” Charity’s pretty sure anyone looking at the confused look on her face would call it comical because why on earth would Vanessa think she doesn’t want to do that? “It's not like I’ve not gone down on you before Ness.”

Her girlfriend seems to retreat even further in to herself and Charity only just manages to react quickly enough to stop Vanessa from moving off of her, one hand on her waist and the other cupping her cheek.

“Hey, look at me babe, look at me,” she waits until Vanessa makes eye contact before she keeps speaking softly, “Talk to me Ness.”

“Well it’s just- I’ve done… that before and it got kind of a, um, negative reaction,” says Vanessa, blushing violently.

Which means, Charity deduces quickly, that some idiot bloke did it for 30 seconds one time, didn’t like it, and then inevitably made Vanessa think it was her fault or there was something wrong with her. Charity wouldn’t mind being afforded the chance to lamp the prick.

There are more important things to do right now though.

“Ness, babe, has anything we’ve ever done gotten a negative reaction out of me?” Charity asks, then adds on, “Well you know, except all the talking about feelings?” It gets a small laugh out of Vanessa and Charity can feel her girlfriend's muscles start relaxing once more. It’s way too early to say out loud but Charity already knows she’d rather stick pins in her eyes rather than do any harm, physically or emotionally, to this precious, beautiful human being, and vehemently hates anyone who ever has. She tugs Vanessa down by the nape of her neck and kisses her softly, trying to reassure her girlfriend the way she knows best.

Charity’s just about to suggest Vanessa lies down on the bed (because yeah the pace has slowed down and Charity feels like she could probably be asleep in 10 seconds she’s so tired from her orgasms, but she needs to make Vanessa come for her. She called Charity her girlfriend. Now it’s her turn to claim Vanessa as her own) when the smaller woman sits up and seems to mull something over for a beat. Then she’s shuffling forward again, grasping Charity’s wrists to pull her arms out the way, and settling just above Charity’s breasts. Vanessa's breath stutters in her chest and the flush on her face has spread down her neck, but she looks determined.

Charity tears her gaze away from Vanessa’s eyes to look at glistening wet folds right in front of her face. She breathes in and groans when she smells her girlfriends scent. That one certainly came as a surprise to Charity – it’s driven her crazy since that first night in the cellar when they snogged and groped each other for hours - and it brings out Charity’s animalistic urge to take Vanessa.

At the first touch of her tongue both women moan; Charity’s arms come up to hold her girlfriend in place and Vanessa's fingers weave through the top of blonde curls. Charity keeps her eyes open and on Vanessa’s as she opens her mouth wide, taking as much of her girlfriend in as she can, tongue tracing random patterns through the wetness. The smaller woman manages to hold nervous eye contact for all of about 3 seconds, before she submits to the pleasure and her eyes slam shut and her mouth falls open.

Charity explores wet folds with her tongue, running her tongue in soft circles around Vanessa's clit, eyes on her girlfriends face the entire time. She teases her for a few minutes until slim hips really start to work against Charity’s face – Vanessa definitely seems to have lost her insecurity from earlier.

She’s momentarily overwhelmed by a way of pride in herself (she actually managed to say the right thing to her girlfriend who she cares about, she chose to _trust_ Charity. She can count on one had the number of people who trust her and she hopes that Vanessa stays on that list for as long as possible) and it makes her rhythm falter.

Vanessa whimpers and tightens the hand in Charity’s hair as she pleads, “Charity please, don’t stop babe.”

Charity flattens out her tongue and grips slim hips harder, guiding them back and forth until Vanessa gets the hint and starts to drag her clit along Charity's tongue. They both try to keep eye contact as Vanessa’s hips start to move faster and harder, but she watches as hazy blue eyes flutter closed, fighting against the desire to arch her back so she can keep herself in contact with Charity’s tongue.

The pace is frantic now and Charity's face and chin are soaked, her jaw sore but there’s no way she’s stopping; she presses her tongue up harder as Vanessa’s hips snap down and then everything stops and for a beat the only thing Charity hears is blood rushing through her ears.

Vanessa really is beautiful when she comes - thighs clenching around Charity’s head, fingers gripping her hair to keep her in place, orgasm rippling through her, as she pitches forward slightly before she catches herself on the footboard of the bed – and Charity can’t take her eyes off of her.

In this moment she knows, in her heart, she’s already falling in love with Vanessa.

She laps gently at Vanessa’s clit, knowing how sensitive it’ll be now and waits for her girlfriend to stop shuddering above her. Her entire body jerks sharply when Charity’s tongue is too direct and Vanessa’s eyes open – they’re unfocused and she lifts a still shaking leg up and over Charity before she flops backwards on the bed toward the pillows with a contented sigh.

Charity rolls over and crawls up beside her, tugging the duvet up and over them against the sudden coolness of the room on their sweaty skin. She cuddles in to Vanessa’s side and wraps an arm around her waist; the other woman has her eyes closed, blissed out smile softening her features.

Vanessa’s head tilts towards her and Charity instinctively lifts her head to connect their lips in a gentle kiss. The other woman hums in satisfaction against her mouth and when they part their eyes meet, and Vanessa is looking at her like maybe she could fall in love with Charity too. She leans in for another kiss so she doesn’t say anything stupid and prays silently to any deity that might still want to take a chance on her that if they grant her this one thing she’ll never sin again. Well, unless it’s with Vanessa.

“You know, you really are quite good at that,” Vanessa murmurs as the cuddle back in to each other, arms wrapping around waists and shoulders, legs twisting together.

“Thank you for letting me do that,” replies Charity, still smiling even with her eyes closed. She tucks her face in to Vanessa’s neck as she finishes on a whisper, “thank you for trusting me.”

Arms squeeze her a little tighter and Charity feels a soft kiss on her forehead and she pulls Vanessa impossibly closer. She can’t help thinking that if this was how she got to end each day for the rest of her life, she could be pretty happy. Scary thought.

She’s also pretty sure there’s something important happening tomorrow but the sound of Vanessa’s soft snoring lulls her to sleep before she can worry too much about what it is.

 


End file.
